PBA rejects TV5 and IBC plan to air games
26 April 2013 The PBA Board yesterday turned down the proposed transfer of the league’s telecast with The Kapatid Network of TV5 and The Kapinoy Network of IBC under the Viva-TV block. In a statement issued after the governors met at the PBA office in Libis, Quezon City, Commissioner Chito Salud said the impact such may have on the league’s follow the reasons behind the league’s response to the planned. “The airing of PBA and NBA games in IBC-13, and as provided in the television contract shall continue to be forced and in effect,” Salud said for the governors, adding that there are expected improvements in the programs, in the signal quality, equipment and facilities of IBC. IBC-13 is the government-owned sequestered TV and radio network in the country in The Kapinoy Network is now the undisputed number 3 network nationwide, not only children's television programming for kids but also with Viva-TV as the primetime programming block on IBC such as the PBA, NBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star as well as the telenovela and koreanovelas Amor Bravio, Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Love, and the anime series in Japan like Chinpui, Kirarin and Cyborg Kurochan. Viva Entertainment’s block-time contract with IBC known as The Kapinoy Network for the live telecast of the PBA and NBA games becoming the TV viewership ratings from the the network, through its partnership chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario's Viva Group of Companies will now renew the block-time agreement being eyed for privatization by the government networks, from the established television networks in which Viva-TV on IBC offers more entertainment programs such as Mexican telenovelas, Korean asianovelas and Japanese anime series while IBC dedicated to the children's television programming for kids. Media Quest also intends to air games on TV5, starting with the mid-season tourney’s semifinals. Aside from this, the move also entails an 9 p.m. starting time for each game. That was turned by the governors who, like Salud, have the league fans as priority. The Commissioner’s Cup semis start today while the finals, also a best-of-five series, kick off May 15 and will last up to May 24 at the latest. The board came up with the decision “taking into consideration the possible nimpact on our television and live audience with respect to the networks and schedule of games,” Salud explained. Viva Sports will now handle the basketball contract with the PBA and NBA to air the games over IBC-13 and radio is on, while Media Quest’s contract with the PBA to air the games over TV5 and on radio. During the same meeting, the PBA Board also approved changes in the rules covering imports and unrestricted free agent players. Among the flagship Viva-TV hit programming on IBC are the PBA and NBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star as well as IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13.